


【温湛】试着把生气的小娘哄好

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 17





	【温湛】试着把生气的小娘哄好

温若寒最近感到很困惑，他的蓝二公子似乎对自己意见特别大。不用说也猜的着，小娘又生气了。

连着好几日早晨，蓝湛扶着腰起来后，对温若寒的呼唤声置若罔闻。与平常一样，他会先去浴池里泡一会儿，不停擦洗着全身皮肤，直到搓的通红才肯停下。蓝湛不知道每天这么做的意义，只是习惯了，当然也有一部分原因，是故意做给温若寒看的。

他想让自己每天都干干净净。

温若寒倒也不恼，只安静地坐在木桌前看着蓝湛洗身子。半晌后，他见蓝湛从浴池里走了出来，仿佛在欣赏美人出浴似的，忍不住打趣道：“湛儿，身材真好。”

“闭嘴。”蓝湛实在是不懂温若寒的审美。要说身材好，他十五六岁那会儿，还没被温若寒抓进不夜天时，可比现在强多了。当年，小公子有健实的肌肉，臂力也特别大，四肢修长却孔武有力，长辈都夸赞其长大后必有一番作为。然而现在，这么多年过去了，蓝湛瘦了不少，身子也因为男人长期滋润，显得更为柔和，肌肉渐渐消退，取而代之的是软软的，几乎一推就倒的柔弱。

也许他老人家喜欢这种吧。

心里抱怨了一番后，与温若寒炽热的目光对视过一眼，蓝湛赶忙转身套上家袍。整理完衣裳后，蓝湛缓缓向温若寒的方向走去，在对方对面的位子上坐了下来。

“本座问你。”见对方板着脸生气，温若寒竟觉得有些好玩儿，忍不住嗤笑道，“你每天除了会重复闭嘴，别吵这些话，还会说别的吗？”

“不会。”蓝湛抬起脑袋，又凶了面前人一眼。

“何必呢？”说着，温若寒走到了蓝湛身边，托着对方下巴缓缓把人脑袋抬起，拇指轻轻擦过那柔软的薄唇，捏了一下，“你这每天晚上用本座的阳根爽，脾气还那么倔。”

“哼。。”蓝湛瞪着琉璃浅瞳，突然一口咬上了按捏自己嘴唇的拇指，怎么也不肯松口。

“你，松开！”没想到小娘咬那么凶，温若寒感觉自己手指都快被咬断了，气的呵斥道，“听话，不然当心本座对你不客气！”

“哼。。”蓝湛非但没松口，反而咬的更紧了，渐渐地，口腔里漫开了一股血腥味。他一脸怨恨地瞪住面前人，差点眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

“你听不听话？”右手拇指被蓝湛咬着，根本拔不出来，温若寒气的直接往蓝湛身上一扑。这不，椅子倒了，蓝湛一屁股摔倒在地，后背传来剧烈的疼痛感，终于是迫使他松嘴了。

“啪！”温若寒甩了甩右手稍缓解过疼痛后，直接一巴掌对着蓝湛侧脸拍了上去。霎时，嘴角破了，鲜血顺着下颚滑落，蓝湛捂住那半边被打到青肿的脸颊，静静看着温若寒，一句话也不说。

“真是，都被你咬出血了。”温若寒抱怨道，“看什么看，打你一巴掌都算轻的了。”

“温若寒。。”此时，蓝湛凝视着温若寒一双红瞳，捂住脸颊的手渐渐放了下来，露出了肿起的嘴角。半晌后，原本清澈的眸子渐渐湿润，蓝小娘抽噎了一会儿后，竟是泪如雨下，顺着脸颊滑落的泪水，一滴滴砸在了衣服上。

“做什么哭。”见蓝湛抽着鼻子，温若寒原本想不去看对方，然而他又实在是忍不住，最后还是把人抱进了怀里，哄道，“你能不能不哭？”

“呜。。”眼眶泛红，蓝湛这会儿倒是没推开温若寒。他靠在尊主怀里，恨不得将那些委屈与不甘一并发泄出来，身子颤抖不已，渐渐的，终是泪流满面。

“有话不能好好对本座说？闹完了就开始哭，丢不丢人！”虽然表面上十分凶狠，温若寒还是搂紧了怀里人，拍着对方后背安抚道，“说吧，本座听着，亏得闹脾气的是你，不然早扔出去了。”

“你，你能不能轻点。。”浑身上下都没什么力气，蓝湛感觉自己快崩溃了，这会儿也不顾什么君子形象，干脆一股脑儿全部宣泄出来，断断续续道，“忘机很疼，真的很疼。。”

“这儿吗？刚才是本座没控制好力道。。”温若寒摸上了蓝湛肿起来的侧脸，上下反复揉了好几下，语气努力温柔，“等下给你上药，这伤着，都不好看了。”

“还有这里。。”蓝湛半阖上眸子，咬牙将手伸到了后面，似乎是在摸自己的屁股，一字一顿道，“痛，好痛。。”

“这儿又怎么了？昨晚本座进去时，看着并无问题。”有些疑惑，温若寒不解地摸上了蓝湛后臀，却见对方害怕地往后缩去，并拢了双腿。

“疼。。”蓝湛又哼了一声，随后，几乎是无所眷恋地靠在温若寒怀里，缓缓喘气道，“忘机受不住，每天这样。。”

“是吗？”温若寒也并不是毫不讲理的人，正如此时，他也愿意倾听蓝湛的想法。脑海里浮现出了昨日欢好的画面，温若寒回忆着蓝湛当时的反应，似乎是有些懂了。

对方很抗拒，很害怕，后庭被进入时，身子不停在抽搐，然而温若寒还当这是正常反应，甚至在射出来后，还玩弄着小娘往外淌着精液的小穴，嘲笑道：“这儿颜色怎么这么红，还肿起来了。”随后，尊主用手指抠弄着穴口周围一层软肉，乐此不疲。

“呃。。”蓝湛无力地躺倒在床上，浅浅地喘着气儿，眼泪越流越多，“疼，别玩了。。”

“怎么可能会疼，给你凉凉？”说着，温若寒拾了旁边一根玉势，对准那肉穴，轻而易举地塞了进去。

“呃。。！”

此时，游离的思绪渐回，温若寒见蓝湛用手背擦着眼泪，一句话也不说，只好自己勉强安抚几句道：“别哭了，本座以后轻一点。”

“忘机不信。”被对方搂着腰，蓝湛抽着鼻子，一边哭一边艰难道，“我，我怕。。”

“你怕啥，本座有那么让人害怕？”听对方这么一说，温若寒倒也有些摸不着头脑了，他自认为平时对小娘足够宠了，没想到竟还会这么说。

“怕现在，你又，又脱忘机裤子。”说罢，蓝湛阖上了眸子，睫毛微微颤动，攥着人胸口衣物，往里靠了靠。

“本座明白了。”把人彻底抱入怀后，温若寒拍着蓝湛肩膀，拍了好一会儿后，才缓缓开口道，“本座以为那是同你亲近的方式。。”

温若寒始终觉得，似乎只有让那根东西插入小娘体内，与对方肌肤相贴，两人之间才会有爱与羁绊，他才能真正抓住蓝湛。

“亲近。。”蓝湛也不知是怎么了，温若寒一对自己温柔，他就有些不习惯并且受不住。此时，小娘缓缓抬起脑袋，闭着眼睛吻上了温若寒嘴唇，闷闷道：“如此，便够了。。”

几秒后，唇舌分离，蓝湛还是那般静静看着尊主，瞪着浅瞳一言不发，心脏却是砰砰乱跳。

方才一吻，倒是搅的温若寒心烦意乱，不知所措。待反应过来后，他又抱了一会儿蓝湛，才将对方扶起身，笑道：“我们去外头赏花吧。”

“唔。。”蓝湛有些犹豫。

“放心，本座不会再无缘无故，强迫你行那事。”


End file.
